


Why, I Do Believe It’s Fate/命中注定

by Milfoil_c



Series: 【授权翻译】When Love Happens/当爱降临 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>《模糊其词》一段Danneel的视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why, I Do Believe It’s Fate/命中注定

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why, I Do Believe it's Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049421) by [fallenforsupernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural). 



 “课后辅导？”

 

“是的，Danni，课后辅导。”

 

Danni呻吟了一声。好极了。 _ _我今晚的计划泡汤了__ 。“在辅导之后呢？”

 

“橄榄球。”

 

“再之后？”

 

Jensen叹了口气，“Danni，我会累的什么都不想做。”

 

Danneel恼怒地转开头，“我不能相信你。”如果Jensen觉得她生他的气了，没关系。Jensen上了课又挂了科，这绝对是他的错。

 

“Danni，这不在我的控制范围内。”

 

“你就不能 _ _谎称__ 你去了课后辅导，然后不去？”

 

Jensen满脸不快，让Danni皱起眉。“那是Padalecki, Dan, 我乱搞的那一瞬间，他就会冲到Edlund跟前。”

 

“混蛋，”Danni附和道，“这不公平。”

 

Jensen抱了抱她，“我不知道该做什么。Danni。我只能顺从。”

 

Danneel的焦虑在Jensen的怀中慢慢溶解。“我今晚真的很想出去玩。”她撅起嘴。

 

Jensen吻上她，而Danneel的嘴唇不再撅着，伴随着Jensen的唇移动。Jensen呻吟着退开，“Danni，宝贝，我得走了。”

 

“我恨他。”

 

Jensen眨了眨眼，“别担心，我不会因为他而离开你的。”

 

“哈，哈，Ackles。”Danni困惑地摆了摆脑袋。为什么他总能让她感觉好起来？

 

 

“那怎么样？”Danni问道。她的iPhone依偎着她倒在床上。

 

“糟透了。”Jensen直戳了当地说。

 

Danneel笑起来。Jensen的声音里不知为何带有点回音，因为Danni打开了扩音器，这样她就可以一边涂自己的指甲。

 

“说真的，Danni。他操蛋的聪明，害得我都不能思考。他看着我，用这种……表情，像是在说，喔，我不敢相信他能这么蠢。我讨厌这样，Danni，我讨厌感觉自己这么见鬼的笨。”

 

Danni感同身受地皱起眉，随即意识到Jensen看不见她。“你不笨，宝贝。你值得更好的，而不是一群只因为可以算二加二，就自认为高人一等的聪明蛋。”

 

“我想专注于锦标赛。我渴望获胜，Danni，如此渴望以至于感到痛苦。”Jensen顿了顿，“强烈渴望像一场橄榄球赛这样的东西会不会很蠢？”

 

“当然不。你对橄榄球满怀赤忱，对不对？”Danni在Jensen的沉默中等待了片刻，随即轻笑起来。Jensen肯定点头了。“Jen，如果你点头了，我也看不见。”

 

Jensen没有笑，“你瞧？我很蠢。”

 

“宝贝，我保证，你一点也不。”Danni想要轻吻Jensen的脸颊，给他安抚。“你有希望、梦想和热情。而你该死地 _ _擅长__ 英语，对吧？反正历史本来就是一个讨人厌的科目。”

 

“我不想成为唯一一个留级的人。”Jensen轻轻的说。

 

“我保证，你将会走上毕业的礼台，有我，Gen，Steve，Chris和Tom在身边。我们所有人都会仰首阔步走过那个台子，拿到我们的毕业证书，然后我们的父母就可以把它们裱起来了。”

 

Jensen哼哼，“仿佛我的家长期待着裱起我的文凭似的。见鬼，他们可能甚至不会参加我的毕业典礼。”

 

“他们爱你，Jensen，当然他们会来的。”Danni保证道。Danneel并不确定这是不是事实。她知道Jensen和他的家人并不完全像是脱线家族（the Brady Bunch：95年美国家庭喜剧），但她相信他的父母可能会参加毕业典礼。好吧，Donna可能会，Mack不会说不。但是Danni对Alan的选择毫无头绪，而Jensen有好几年没有见过Josh了。

 

“我不知道我想不想他们来。”Danni可以想象出Jensen把玩着桌上的骰子的样子。

 

“为什么不呢？”Danni问道。

 

“不知道。我猜我只是担心他们根本不在乎。”

 

“我确定他们会的。一家人，记得吗？”

 

Jensen叹气道，“是啊，好吧，你知道我们家人有多亲密。”

 

Danneel颦起眉，“我很难过，甜心。”

 

“没事。听着，Danni，我得上床睡觉了。我累透了。”

 

“好吧，晚安，Jensen。爱你。”

 

“也爱你，Danni。” _ _滴__ 。

 

Danneel叹了口气，“我可怜的男孩。”

 

 

 

在接下来的几天，Dannneel密切关注着Jensen。日复一日，她的男友对课后辅导的抱怨越来越少，这让Danneel困惑不已。她本以为他会越学越讨厌补习，但是看上去Jensen只是越来越迷恋Jared，而越来越厌烦Danneel和Chris。

 

“我完全想不通。”Danneel对Chris说，“这和我的预料背道而驰。”

 

“你本觉得他会加入‘我讨厌Jared’俱乐部？”Chris讽刺地拖长音调说。

 

“恩，我没想到他会开始为了 _ _他__ 而冷落 _ _我__ 。我是他的女朋友！Jared是某个老师的走狗，当他帮他提高成绩之后，他们就会断绝关系。Jensen和我会永远在一起！永远！”

 

“上帝，你觉得你最好的朋友跟着某些loser跑掉很好受吗。你对我可真有信心！”

 

Danneel咂了咂舌，“我们应该干预。”

 

“如果你有什么主意，尽管去做吧。”Chris咬了一口他的披萨，“但是我现在什么该死的事都想不了。”

 

“一家披萨店不是策划邪恶计划的理想地点。”Danneel指了一圈Pizza Wheel。“像这么棒的披萨，让我除了Sam的披萨以外什么都思考不了。她会让我长胖的。”Danneel呻吟出声。

 

Chris塞着满嘴的意大利香肠抿嘴发笑，“这样Jensen就会真的为了Jared而离开你了。那男孩可是个猛男。”

 

Danneel眯起了眼，“一点也，不好笑。Chris。”

 

“什么？拜托，Danni，你觉得他会真的为了Jared甩了你？即便你忽略他书呆子的气质和‘老师的跟屁虫’的身份，他是男的。据我所知，Jensen还是直的。也就是说， _ _他喜欢女人__ 。女人， _ _像你这样__ 。他的女友。有哪一句话能让你理解吗，Danni？”

 

Danneel冲他竖起了中指，“。我有权牢牢盯住不放。Jensen和我正在过一座独木桥，稍有不慎——”Danni突然停了下来，“你不是适合讨论这个的人选。”

  
“不，我不是。”Chris附议，“我是那个陪你暴食披萨，从父母那里偷来啤酒然后喝的像死人一样烂醉的。我是那类人。”

 

Danneel嘬了一口她的奶昔，“我希望他搬去古巴从此再不回来。”Danni坦白地说，“他正毁了我的生活。”

 

“Drama queen，”Chris回嘴道，“他能搞砸一切，但是他没法破坏你的生活。”

 

Danneel皱起鼻子，“很接近了。”

 

Chris翻了个白眼。“你看，我不是那家伙的头号粉丝，但是他貌似能够帮到Jensen。我们不该对此感到开心吗？”

 

“你是谁，Steve？”Danneel讥讽道。

 

“让世界充满爱，不是战争。”Chris得意一笑。

 

“去死吧，Chris。”Danneel发出嘶声，把她的纸巾揉成一团，扔在桌上，“我会修补好这段操蛋的感情。让我把Jensen输给了某些自认为能把攀附上某些他攀附不起的人身上的失败者，没门。”

 

Chris哼出一口气。“不会有事的，小蛋糕。一段时间之后，Jensen会对Jared生厌，就像他厌烦他所有的玩具那样。”Chris如狼般微笑起来。

 

Danneel叹了口气，“希望不要太久。”

 

 

 

什么都没发生呢。Jensen喜欢Jared，从这个词的任何意义上来说。Jensen看着那个男孩像他厉害得飞上月球了，而Jared用小狗狗一样眼神凝视着Jared，充满痴爱和令人腻味的甜蜜。Danneel真感激Jensen如此神经大条；如果他注意到Jared有多么彻底地坠入了对他的爱河，估计就一些紧迫问题需要谈谈了。

 

他们会谈的；Danneel这无法避免。而且她还有一种不详的消沉感，如果她要求Jensen在她和Jared中选一个，Jensen也许不会选她。

 

Danneel永远不会承认，但是每次Jensen和Jared而不是她一起出去，她的恐惧感就在腹中慢慢滋生。当他们一起被放学后留校时她简直如释重负。当然了，Edlund破坏了她原本的计划，不让他们说话。

 

“就赶紧搞定，”Jensen对她小声说道。“然后我们就能逃出这里了，然后也许我就能赶上——”他停了下来。“抓紧吧。”

 

Danneel咬着她的嘴唇，继续用微颤的双手整理文件。他们的感情已经无法修复了。Danneel知道离Jensen离开她已经没有几天了。

 

当他们终于理完，Jensen的表情不是舒展眉头而是一蹶不振。Danneel知道他在沮丧他错过了和Jared的辅导课，她恨极了这个撞到她的男孩。

 

“我们得谈谈。”Danneel开口了。

 

“是的，我们得谈谈。”Jensen的同意让她的喉咙紧缩。

 

“我们能去散个步吗？”

 

Jensen点了点头，于是他们两人沉默地走着。这尴尬至极而Danneel无比感激他们终于走到校门口的那一刻。

 

Danni叹了口气。“你不开心。”

 

“不开心？我没有——”Jensen辩解说。

 

“你有，你不开心”Danneel坚持道，“你再也没看过我，你几乎不跟我讲话，而且我唯一看见你笑，是你在Jared身边的时候。他给了你什么我不能给的？”

 

Danneel屏住了呼吸等待他的回答。Jensen最终说道。“我只是很迷惑。”

 

“什么样的迷惑？比如性取向的那种迷惑？‘我可能是弯的’的那种迷惑？”Danneel问道，“或者‘我要想办法提高我的学校成绩’的那种迷惑？”Danneel默默许愿是后者。

 

 

“呃……我想两者都有。我的意思是，我对我的成绩非常迷茫，而且我现在我可能有同性恋危机。”Jensen耸了耸肩而Danni只想揍他一顿。

 

但她仅是点了点头。吞咽着喉咙里那块巨石，她问道。“你……你 _ _爱__ 他吗？”

 

Jensen僵住了。“我不知道，我不清楚。”

 

“这就是为什么你最近在我身边一直怪怪的，”Danneel明白了。“你不爱我。”

 

“不——我爱你，我真的很爱你。只是……我的意思是，你是我最好的朋友。我觉得我们像是被怂恿在一起的。我们对彼此真的没有什么感觉。”Jensen试图在Danneel怒瞪着他时给自己解围。

 

“你在跟我分手，是不是。”她努力控制自己的声音，忍住眼泪。

 

“我很抱歉，甜心。”

Danneel点点头，推开了Jensen的拥抱“我需要点时间，”Danneel解释道，“这有点……我的意思是，我以为我们曾经——算了，没什么。再见，Jensen。”

 

她转身离去，留下他一个人站在通道里。她吸着鼻子，抹了抹她的眼睛。Jensen并不是因为另外一个女孩离开他，但这比那样更糟糕。这一切真正的彻底的结束了因为Jensen爱上了一个毫不起眼的人。

 

 

 

Gen在她埋在枕头里流眼泪时揉着她的后背。“没关系的，Danni，只是命不注定。”

 

“不是命中 _ _注定__ ？”Danneel猛地抬起头来瞪着她的朋友。“我们是缘定的！最好的朋友直到爱人！我们 _ _注定__ 是要永远在一起的！然后Jared毁了它！他毁了所有事！”

 

也许她有点过于夸张了。但是她刚刚失去了她以为会以身相许，生儿育女，一直幸福地生活在一起的男朋友。Jensen变弯并爱上了Jared根本不在这个计划之内。

 

“我想要他回来。”Danneel抽噎着。

 

“是吗？”Gen问道。“你真的想要他回来，或者你认为你不得不想要他回来？”

 

“什么？”Danneel仰起头。“你什么意思？”

 

“这么想。你们两个是一对很棒的好友。而在你们恋情的初期，你们擦出了火花。但是你们一直在强迫它。虽然我讨厌这样说……也许Jared _ _是__ 那个对的人。你们经营的感情永远不及他们那样轻而易举。”

 

Danneel直起了身子。“那——什么——不，那不是真的！”

 

“你没看见Jared让他有多快乐吗？你曾经是Jensen最贴近的朋友，当你只是，你知道， _ _朋友__ 的时候。”

 

“你这么认为？”Danneel绞尽脑汁回想着。Jensen在课上朝Jared笑得模样和不间断的短信。对辅导课的渴望，Jensen和Jared说完话后走起路来快活地样子。“噢，哇哦。”

 

“Jared全身心的爱着Jensen，Danni。如果你觉得你也有一样的感觉，我会帮你把他赢回来。但事实是……”Gen耸了耸肩。

 

Danni叹着气。“我不知道怎么办。”

 

“做朋友就好。Jensen会想要这样的。也许你就应该放手。”

 

“他爱Jared吗？真的？”

 

“我觉得他可能会。”

 

Danneel把膝盖缩到胸前。“我想我该一个人呆着。”

 

Gen没有反对，只是亲了下Danneel的额头便安静的在她身后合上了门。

 

Danneel又难受又孤独。她想要Jensen，但Gen是对的。Jared爱Jensen到会为他上天堂下地狱只为博他一笑。Danni想要Jensen，但从没有考虑过其他。她并不像Jared一样爱着Jensen，而Jensen也从来没有像他凝视Jared一样凝视过她。

 

如果Danneel想要重新做回他的朋友，第一件她必须做的事就是放手。

 

 

 

在学校里见到Jared让她达到了她自己都不知道一直积蓄着的前所未有的愤怒。她可以试着放Jensen离开，但是她还没准备好为Jared感到高兴。

 

Jensen在她能造成任何实质伤害前把她拖走了，但是她依旧在历史课上坐在了Jared身边。Jensen朝她投去凛冽的眼神。这不是第一次Danni见到那个眼神，但这是那个眼神第一次射向 _ _她__ 。她试着让她的声音听起来尽可能的尖声尖气，在她受伤的神情上抹一层冷笑的石膏面具。她和Jensen真正而彻底的结束了，而这撕裂着Danneel的心。

 

 

 

Jensen和Jared一起去了比赛后的派对，但是她知道这是Jensen的主意。他们看起来 _ _并不像__ 在约会……但是谁知道呢。Jared去拿饮料时Danni小心翼翼地接近了Jensen。

 

“嘿，Jense，”Danneel静悄悄地说。

 

“Danni。”Jensen清了清喉咙。“听着，我并不想复合。”

 

Danni摇了摇头。“我也不想。”她自己都惊讶自己真的这么想。“但是我感觉我们两就这样扔掉老朋友也太愚蠢了。”

 

Jensen愣住了，然后点了点头。Danneel呼出了她无意识屏住的气。

 

“但是Jared依旧是我的……好吧，我不知道。但是我喜欢他。非常喜欢。而且我今晚想告诉他我对他的感觉。”

 

“我会支持你的。我知道你不相信我，但是我不想这辈子都生活在抗拒中，就因为我不接受那个你明显爱慕的男孩。”

 

Jensen咬住了他的嘴唇。“如果他不对我有一样的感觉怎么办？如果我告诉了他，然后他大笑了起来，或者他只是看了看我就走开了！如果——”

 

“Jared爱你。他爱你太深了以至于都有点恶心。他为你疯狂而且明显也喜欢你。我是说，你就观察观察他。”

 

这是绝对不该说的话。Danni以为Jared正拿着饮料挂着傻乎乎的笑容向Jensen走来。Danneel没料到她会看见Sophia拉着Jared上楼，他们的嘴唇碰撞在一起，而从表情来看，Jensen也没有料到。他看起来先是震惊，然后是迷惑，然后他的整张脸都皱成一团。他看起来绝望且放弃，而Danni无法承受在她最好的朋友上看到这样的表情。

 

“来吧，我们走。”Danni带着Jensen走出了门。

 

她想痛扁Jared到他眼冒金星。

 

 

 

Jensen，身为一个傻瓜，在他看到Jared的狗狗眼的一瞬间就原谅了他。Danneel都不知道该如何反应。一方面，她想要Jared跪下来摇着尾巴祈求原谅，但是比起Jared的痛苦，她更想要Jensen的幸福。

 

她可以对Jared友好。只要他不再伤害Jensen了。Chris可以为他们俩重新在感叹一遍关于过度保护欲的演讲。

 

Jared，令人满意的，保证了他是Jensen最棒的男友。他深爱着他，在Jensen发牌气和感情波动时无比耐心。Jared会为Jensen负伤的身体抹眼泪，忠诚地守护着他。

 

Danneel失去了Jensen，而这让她心碎。但是Jensen找到了Jared，然后哪怕是Danneel都没法阻碍他们注定的命运。

 

 


End file.
